Not only thin insulating films but also thick insulating films that are, for example, 4.0 μm to 7.0 μm or more are used in a semiconductor device. A semiconductor device that includes a practical insulating film in which cracks do not occur easily is desirable even in the case where the insulating film is formed to be thick.